


Last Chance

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Follow up to another story, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know what else to put in the tags, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tywin thought that would have made it all better. But it didn't.' Follow up to "Only for His Sake".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the pairing, don't read and don't say anything, okay?
> 
> Anyway, thank God for writing prompts. XD I saw the prompt, 'he thought that would have made it all better. But it didn't.' on a writing site, and I immediately got this idea. I'm on an Aerwin kick right now so I had to write this. I just had to! XD
> 
> But yeah! It takes place after 'Only for His Sake", which means this takes place a few days after Aerys was rescued after the Defiance of Duskendale. Poor Aerys... DX And poor Tywin. X( It's really sad, their friendship and relationship (my best friend and I like to think they were lovers for a short time while they were teens, before Aerys married Rhaella and before Tywin married Joanna), is just so tragic, but that's what makes it interesting to write about! I love angsty things. I love writing angst. XD
> 
> Anyway, please kudos and even comment if you liked this! :D Kudos are always appreciated!

 

He made the decision to stay.  
  
If the King was going to heal, Tywin knew he had to stay with him. Aerys had surely been alone in those dungeons for months, and the lion figured the King needed some human company while he slept.  
  
Secretly, Tywin hoped that his friend would come back. Not King Aerys Targaryen, the man who became easily jealous and easily angered, but young man Tywin had practically grown up with. The one who would teasingly call Tywin 'lion boy'; the one person who wasn't family that Tywin actually trusted. They'd been best friends and so much more, and once Aerys was crowned King, Tywin figured those times had passed.  
  
Yet despite all of Aerys' outbursts of jealousy and anger; his taunting remarks and cruel words, Tywin still cared about him. He cared because he still had those memories of Aerys—memories he wished could become a reality again.

He cared because Aerys was still his friend.  
  
Tywin made his decision to stay in the King's chambers while he slept because he hoped, by some chance, that Aerys would appreciate the gesture. He hoped Aerys would realize that he _did_ care about him. Then maybe, hopefully, the king's cruelness and jealousy would die down to some degree...  
  
Then maybe... _just_ maybe... Tywin could have his friend back.  
  
Tywin wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he knew it was the second he sat in the chair he had pulled up beside the king's bed. Despite the fact they used to share beds when they were younger—when Tywin was still debating his feelings for his friend and still figuring out his own sexuality—Tywin knew that it wouldn't have been right.  
  
Instead of waking up to his name being murmured softly by Aerys, Tywin was awoken by the King's angry shouting.  
  
 _"Get out!"_  
  
The lion barely had anytime to react. He jumped, startled by the shout, surprised by the pure hatred in the King's tone, and turned to face the dragon glaring at him, teeth barred and eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're not welcome in here!" Aerys screamed, pointing his finger directly at Tywin, yet not making a move to actually remove him himself. "Get _out_ before I have you removed by _force_!"  
  
Tywin got to his feet quickly, but he practically stumbled, shocked by the rage in the king's voice. It was nothing like last night, when Aerys begged him to stay... had he forgotten so quickly?  
  
Tywin just stood there, wanting to move closer but deciding against it. "A-Aerys..."  
  
Not _'Your Grace'_ as Aerys demanded he be called. Just _'Aerys'_. Tywin hadn't said the name in years, and it slipped out before he could stop himself. It came out as a soft, desperate plea to make Aerys understand, but the King would have none of it.  
  
" _Get the fuck out!"_ Aerys shouted, getting to his feet now. "Just _**get out!"**_  
  
Tywin rushed out of the room before Aerys could do anything drastic. The king was not in the right mindset, Tywin could see that as clear as day. He figured this was just the trauma taking over, but he knew that wasn't the case. It was just as he feared, and it was exactly the reason why he made the choice to stay with Aerys the night before...  
  
Tywin thought that would have made it all better. But it didn't.  
  


 


End file.
